Harry Potter An alternate story
by jessiejenkins1234
Summary: This is a story that i have made up on what would have happened to harry if his parents had't of died.
1. Chapter 1

It was Harry's Birthday in the Potter household and everything was frantic. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and James and Lily were running around putting Harry's presents in the kitchen. Without their knowledge the now 7 year old harry had been awake since 5 but had decided it was best to pretend to be asleep when his uncle Sirius checked if he was still asleep at half 6. Lily had made a chocolate frog cake with iced cards as decorations. James had then placed it on the dining room table and remus was blowing up balloons with his newly found girlfriend, Tonks. Harry like Tonks because she could change her hair colour and always make harry Giggle.

When harry had decided that he could now go downstairs, the scar on his head burned. It made him let out a gasp in pain. It had not hurt like before. He saw flashing visions of green and blue and sat down again, waited until his head stopped spinning. Harry knew that he should tell his dad, James but thought it best not to until lunch when he would be able to talk to him quietly. He hoped down from his bed and put on his slippers and was going to open the door when Lily, his mother, came in. 'Harry, Happy Birthday sweetie, everyone is down stairs waiting for you' She said beaming. Harry hugged her and followed her down stairs making sure to hold onto the railing after falling down the stairs two months prior and breaking his wrist.

Harry looked back on this for a moment and remembered the panic that insued the house. His dad was holding his wrist with awe and kept it completely still. Sirius had stopped his mum from using the wrong spell to fix harry and remus had made sure that the banister had gotten told off after he had been fixed. This made Harry happy and a warm feeling spread from his chest as his mum opened the kitchen door now.

Balloons were enchanted to fly around the kitchen in funny shapes and sizes. There was the chocolate frog cake on the table and his dad was standing with Sirius and Remus. They looked like they were arguing seconds before but now they all had a huge smile across their faces. 'Happy Birthday!' they all shouted and Tonks had changed her hair to rainbow colours that flashed. In an instant, his Dad was there lifting him up into a big hug. Seconds later, Remus had done the same. And when it came to Sirius he just said, 'oh come on, let's open your presents.' and ran off with harry in his arms laughing crazily, out of the kitchen. Much to Lily and james annoyance. They had planned for harry to blow the candles out first. They all followed and harry opened his presents. And the day seemed to fly by. At lunch, Harry tried to talk to his dad but just as he did, the doorbell went and in came the weasleys closely followed by a man that harry did not recognise. Harry was knocked over by his best friend, Ron. before he could see who it was. The weasleys were, from eldest, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. Ron was looking at harry and he was shouting Happy birthday to him and Harry soon forgot about the mysterious man.

Ron had short red hair that stuck up on end. He wore messy clothes that looked like they had been patched hundreds of times, his shoes were always muddy. Harry and Ron spent the afternoon running around with Ron's older brothers Fred and george outside on the road ,pretending to be on brooms. Harry had given Ron his old play broom when his had broke and the fun continued until the street lamps flickered on. Harry noticed that no one had come out of the house to tell them to come back in even though it was getting pretty dark. He turned to the other boys and saw that they were busy messing around so he turned and went up the stone steps and into the house.

The Corridor was unlit. Harry's dad always turned on the lantern at the bottom of the stairs when it got dark. This was very strange. Harry adjusted his glasses that had slipped from the sweat on his nose and carried on down the dark corridor. He reached the end and heard talking from the kitchen.

'Well i don't know, James … maybe he is!' it was sirius talking in an angry tone.

'No you don't understand. You weren't there were you!?' said his dad's voice.

'James-' said His mum's

'Dont Lily, i have had it up to here with his idea of safety.'

'Yes but …. he knows what he is doing.' she said sharply.

'Does he?!'

There was a pause in speech and Harry felt as though he should move and return outside but his feet were stuck to the floor. He was frozen to the spot.

' I just feel like we should tell him now. He is not like you James he has grown up with all of this support from the order.' said sirius' voice slightly quieter.

'DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD TELL MY SON OR NOT !'

'I -' sirius went to say,

'No, don't. Everytime you suggest something and we do it, someone ends up dead!'

'James, that is not fair.' said Remus' voice in a stern voice.

'Yeah and all you do is side with him! You always have done.' Said his dad

'This is stupid.' said a voice Harry did not recognize, it was a sharp husky voice that sounded oddly familiar. 'You-know-who is still at large and is hunting us off one by one. He knows the Boy is still alive. James and lily, it is up to you weather you tell the lad or not. I dont care. But arguing about it is not going to help. Sirius-... No sirius!' and at that Harry turned and ran up the stairs and proceeded onto the landed where he lay flat on his belly, looking down into the corridor and at the kitchen door. He could hear muffled voices and where seconds before he was standing a big black dog walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor. Harry heard the front door go and looked back into the open kitchen. He could clearly hear the voices of his parent discussing something quietly and someone disapparating. He looked through the door and saw his Dad with his head in his hands and lily resting her head on his shoulder looking tired and drained. Harry had never saw his parents like this. Vulnerable. Harry couldn't get the conversation he had heard out of his head. You know who? He had heard that name before but only in stories. And why does it matter if he was still alive? At this point, harry looked back at his parents at which point, Lily looked up and made eye contact with Harry.

Harry sprang up and ran up another flight of stairs and up into the attic. His heart pounding in his ears. He ran to the other end and hid behind the biggest, dustiest box he could see. Up in the attic, it was cold and made harry shiver; It was also very dark. No one ever came up here. His heart in his throat harry's mind was racing. Had his mother saw him?! Would she tell his dad? Or the others? Harry had a dreadful idea of the mysterious man he had seen coming up and turning him into a toad for eavesdropping. Or worse, his dad knowing. He wasn't as much scared of his father but more that he didn't want to annoy or disappoint him.

Moments passed and harry couldn't hear a thing. The silence was deafening. It also allowed his mind to wonder, was you-know-who looking for him? Why me? He thought and he heard footsteps below him. He stayed completely still. Maybe he could sneak back into his room in a couple of hours and pretend he had been there the entire time. He heard the front door open and close and knew the other boys had come in now Because he heard hearty goodbyes from the weasleys and the front door go again moments later. Harry still didnt move. 5 Minutes passed and Harry had been up in the attic for 7. He knew he would be able to stay up here forever but couldn't seem to move out of fear that someone would hear him. 'Lumos' a voiced whispered in the darkness where the door was. It was his Dads friend Remus. Harry stayed where he was. After everything he had heard and the anticipation of being found, his eyes filled with tears. His mum must of told his dad and remus and were now looking for harry. Remus moved around the attic. His wand alight. Long shadows were cast along the carpeted floor. Remus moved even closer to where Harry was.

Harry held his breath. 'Anything Remus?' he heard his dad shout from the door.

'No, i'll be down in a minute though, i think i've found a boggart!' Remus shouted back.

'Okay, but do hurry, lily's going frantic.'

At this, remus smiled. Harry dared a look above his box and saw that Remus was facing the other way with his back to Harry.

'Hey, Harry, If your up here, come out. Your mom is worried sick.' he said in a loud voice that echoed around all of the old boxes. Harry felt hot tears run down his face. 'Your not going to be in trouble. In fact, i still haven't given you my present from me and tonks.' Remus turned around and moved once again to where Harry was hiding. He felt him getting closer and closer…. 'Leave me alone.' He said timidly, knowing that Remus had saw him and was just going to say something.

'Harry-' Remus said quietly, 'Oh Harry' he said again as he saw the tears in his eyes behind his glasses. He knelt down and sat down next to him and put one arm around him. 'Dont be upset' Harry hiccoughed and burst into more tears and buried his head into Remus' shoulder.

' I didn't mean to, I was only looking for Dad, The lights were off in the hall, I-I-I wanted to see if he could turn the lamp on and i heard -'

Remus cut in and said, 'you heard us all talking'

'Yeah.' Harry said looking and feeling worse than ever. 'I didn't mean to …'

'Come here.' Remus said and took harry in his arms. Harry felt all of his worries melt away. 'Lets go and find your mum and dad, hmmm? They are going to start sending out search parties for you in a minute!' He joked and stood up with Harry following closely behind, ashamed. Remus went first, back down the ladder and waited for harry to start his decent. He held his arms out and helped harry on the last two steps. Just as he did, Harry felt another pair of arms around him and the familiar scent of shampoo, mum. He hugged her and sobbed. 'Sorry' he managed and he felt her hug him tighter. The next thing he knew, he was being hugged again by his dad.

'Harry…. Are you okay? Where have you been hiding?' He said as he checked him all over.

'Im fine,' he said wiping his eyes 'I wanted to come and find you-'

'And he heard a few things' Remus finished with both eyebrows raised at lily and James.

'Oh,-' Lily said. 'I wouldnt of thought you had heard any of that, oh harry, im so sorry.'

'Tomorrow' James said, 'Tomorrow, we will explain everything, but now you must sleep.' He said and picked Harry up and into his room. Harry changed and said goodnights. As he was climbing into his bed, he saw a parcel there waiting for him. He smiled, Remus. He opened it and inside was an egg. Next to it was a card which read,

'Dear Harry,

I thought that you could use this, its an owl egg.

Happy Birthday

Love,

Remus and Tonks.

X x x

Harry felt better but still had a feeling that something was not quite right as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning earlier than before. He could see the street lights outside his window were still on and their orange rays piercing the curtains and filtering onto the floor of his bedroom. He looked around his room. He had never really appreciated before, how big his room actually was. He was so lucky. He had a mum, dad, two uncles and friends that loved him and a house that was big enough to be comfortable. Harry shook of the sleepiness and sat up and reached for his round glasses and put them on. He looked around his room once again and jumped. There on the floor was the Big Black, shaggy dog that he saw the previous evening, just lying there on the floor watching him. Harry took a sharp breath and dove under the covers of his bed and held his breath. For the second time in 24 hours, Harry felt his heart beating in his chest fast enough that it was hard to think of anything else than the boom boom in the centre of his body. He peeked over the top of his duvet and saw that the dog had vanished. He looked frantically from his perch in his bed and couldn't see it anywhere. Where had it gone? How did he not hear it?! should he go and tell his Mum and Dad? All of these thoughts past within seconds and he jumped from the bed, without his slippers and ran out of his room.

It had been ages since Harry had gone into his parents bedroom at night. He hadn't needed to for ages. He had never been afraid like this before either. He ran in and gently poked his dad on the back who rolled over and reached for his glasses straight away and sat up.

'Harry!? What's the matter? Why are you sweating?! He said as he touched harry's head looking alarmed. He got up and gently lead harry out of the room and into his own bedroom.

'What ever is the matter?! He said finally as he shut the door as if not to wake his wife.

'Dad, there was a huge black Dog lying right there!' he said as he pointed at the floor where it had been. ' I-I-I -' he said and he began to sob harder then ever.

'Harry, dont cry, its fine i know the dog, and he would never hurt you. The dog comes in the house sometimes in the night and you've never seen him because you are always asleep when he does.' James hugged the small boy in his arms. 'Right, i guess i should tell you to get some more sleep, but by the looks of it, you are fully awake and so am I…. how about a game of wizard chess and we can wait for your mom to get up, yeah?' he said looking at Harry.

'Yeah' he replied looking happier.

Two hours and three games passed before Harry finally saw the kitchen door swing open and his mom walk in looking perplexed. 'James?! What's going on?' she said with her hands on her hips and looking at james suspiciously, who was smiling and handing her a cup of coffee trying to look as innocent as possible.

'Nothing, just a bit of wizard chess is all' he said smiling, running his hand through his hair.

'Since when?! … the bed was cold and look at all those knights and bishops you have destroyed!' she said still looking at him with her hands on her hips. Her red hair bouncing as she spoke. Harry saw a smile across her lips and she looked at him. She crossed the room to Harry,

'Morning my big boy' she said in an embarrassing mum voice.

'Hi mum!' he said as she sat down. James came over and sat on the other side of the table and looked at them both. Harry Looked up at his mum and told her about his triumph over his dad at Wizard chess. She laughed at said, 'he's always been bad at that game.' She said over her cup and looked at James who smiled back and looked at Harry.

'So, what do you want to know about what you heard?' he said putting his hands on his chin and resting on table like a schoolgirl.

'Well,' harry said 'I heard uncle Sirius say that you, dad, should tell me? What did he mean? Harry asked in a quiet voice as he looked down at his hands not wanting to look at his mum or dad.

'Well, He meant that i should tell you something that happened just after you were born. Something worries everyone in the or- …. In a secret club us adults have.'

'Just tell him James. He is only going to find out from someone else later anyway,' Lily said

'Okay, well, Me and your mum are part of this secret organisation that fight against Lord Voldemort. It is very dangerous and we used to do a lot more before you were born. There was us, Your uncle's Sirius and Remus and loads of other people are joining everyday. When you were born however, Voldemort found us and tried to kill you.'James looked down at his hands and took a moment before continuing, 'We fought him off and managed to save you but - …. But the scar on your head links you with him.' Harry raised his hand to his lighting scar on his forehead.

'Oh harry, don't worry, its inactive at the moment, your in this house. It has been enchanted to ward of anything like that.'

Harry's insides hurt. He felt sick. All of the colour had drained from his face, 'So, I'm okay as long as I stay in this house?' He said shakily.

'Well you can leave for a while but it's safer if you do stay here or around us.'

'Oh okay.'

'Harry, is anything else bothering you?' Lily said.

'Well yesterday- …' He paused and looked at them both. 'I woke up and my scar hurt so badly and i saw weird lights.' Harry looked up again and saw the happy faces were gone and replaced by concerned, drained looks. At this point, Remus walked in and seemed surprised to see the all sat there. He looked from James to Lily and noticed their worried looks.

'What? I only borrowed the sofa, I didn't feel like going home … again.' He said in a light manor as he walked to the kettle and continued on with his morning routine. Unaware of the conversation that had just taken place.

'Remus - could you take Harry to the library please?' James said to his friend with a stern look. Remus looked from James to his cup that he had just made. Looked at Lily for confirmation and said,

'Alright, this way Harry,' He said indicating the door. Harry slowly got up and looked at his parents quizzically and walked to remus who followed him out and up the stairs to the Library after quietly shutting the door. Harry looked at him and went to say something but words failed him. Everything made so much sense. He had never been allowed for longer than a day. Why hadn't he noticed it before? What did his scar hurting, worry his parents so much?

Remus sat down on the office chair that was sat at a desk with loads of paper thrown over it.

'Right Harry, what do you wa-...' He yawned ' want to do?' He finished.

Harry shrugged. He couldn't think of anything apart from the fact that he was linked to the most dangerous wizard of all time.

'Anything, I don't mind' He said in a distant voice as he walked to the window seat that he always sat when his dad was working. It had just occurred to him that all the times that he had watched his dad working He wasn't working on things like, a report for hogwarts that he said he was. He was working for the secret organisation. Why didn't they just tell him?! He thought angrily.

'Did you get my present?' Remus said from the other side of the room. He had now put his feet on the desk and was leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

'What?' Harry said confused.

'Did you get the present I left on your bed?' He said again Still with his hands behind his head.

'Oh yeah, thank you' Harry said, suddenly remembering about the egg that he had left in his drawer. 'What kind of owl is it?' He said making conversation and trying to forget about what had just happened.

'A snowy white one, Hagrid gave it me a few months back and I said to him them, as i say to you now ….. Harry?'

Harry jumped and noticed that he had drifted away.

'Whats on your mind?' Remus said in a hushed voice and now sat up.

'Nothing-' Harry didn't want to tell remus about his scar so instead he asked, 'Remus, I was wondering something, What's that big black dog that come into the house sometimes?'

Remus nearly fell of his chair as he sat up so fast and nearly dropped the small globe he was holding in his hands.

'It's just,' Harry continued 'It was in my room last night and when i told dad he just said not to worry and that it wouldn't hurt me.' Harry said in a fast voice as if everything he had been thinking had just exploded from his mouth. Remus looked at him and then looked back to the globe in his hands. He looked as if he was deciding on something. '

'Okay. What i'm going to say now must never get back to your parents…. Promise?'

'Yeah.' Harry said timidly wondering whether he should know or whether it would be better to not know.

'Okay well, When we were at hogwarts, Your dad, me and sirius, We managed to change into animals. I turned into a wolf, Your dad turned into a stag and sirius tuned into a black dog. He was probably just checking you were okay after yesterday.' He said reassuringly.

At this harry said nothing. Remus looked worried.

'Please dont tell your dad i told you.' He said worryingly. 'We both promised to not say anything until you were older.' He said, his head suddenly whipping around and looking at the door and as it opened slowly Sirius was standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

He was wearing his usual clothes but looked tired and strained. He looked like he was in pain. He looked dead at Remus and said,

'Uh-oh …. Lupin has let slip.' he said with a strained smile.

'Sirius, He needed to know, he saw you last night in his room. He was worried that he was in danger.' Lupin said defensively

For a split second, Harry thought that sirius would run down to the kitchen, and tell his parents on Remus. But he just smiled and said, 'Sorry Harry, i didn't mean to scare you, I thought that you would have thought it was a dream and think nothing of it.

'Its okay, Why didn't you turn back-'

'that's not pretty, i wouldn't wish you to see that, it hurts like hell.'

'Oh' Harry said.

He looked back at his hands and sirius noticed his sad face and came over to harry.

'Are you okay?' He whispered as if not wanting for Remus to hear him being sympathetic.

'Yep.' Harry said, trying to be as happy and carefree as he could. He stood up looked at remus and then sirius and said,

'I'll be in my room.' He said.

When he reached his room and closed the door. He sat down on the floor and took a book from under his bed. He flicked through it to the page that he always looked at when he was feeling sad. On the faded page, there was an even more faded photograph. It was of his parents on their wedding day. They looked so happy. Sirius was there and was standing next to remus. Harry looked a little closer and saw the man that he recognised yesterday. He had hard features on his face. He had one scar on his face that went over one eye and the other was covered in a glass eye. He wore a huge travelers coat and he was holding something… It was a baby… It was Harry! It must of been, it was wrapped in Harry's old blanket. But how had he not spotted this detail before?

He closed the book and pushed it back under his bed. He stood up and walked around his room. Getting rather bored and worried. After another half an hour of playing with his old action figures, Harry opened his door an inch to see out of it. He saw nothing. Nor did he hear anything. No mumbling from the kitchen, or the library. He walked out onto the landing and looked down the stairs. The kitchen door was open and harry could see no one in there. He walked to the library door and saw remus asleep on the chair where he had left him. But no sign of his parents or Sirius. Harry walked to the stairs and walked down them, past the kitchen and opened the Lounge door, crept in and saw, with her back to him, his mum. His dad was standing by the fireplace with his head in his left hand. Thinking. Sirius was sat on the other side of the room in an armchair. Neither of them had noticed harry's presence.

But no one spoke. They all just sat there in a collective silence.

'Mum?' Harry squealed after 30 seconds of silence.

It was as if a wave of movement had hit the lounge. His Dad looked up at the same time as Lily did and sirius stood up.

'Harry,-'

'Harry,-' James and lily said in unison.

'Has your scar hurt since yesterday darling ?' Lily said as she motioned for harry sit down next to her and shot a look at sirius as if to say, sit. He did so but only after Harry had sat down.

'Well - no.' He said touching his forehead.

Just as he did, a flash of light flashed from behind his eyes, a hot white searing pain spread from his head down to his belly. He felt the floor fall beneath him and he was no longer at home surrounded by his parents, He was in an old creaky house that looked like it had been in a fire. It was dark and harry had to look around and fumble in his surroundings. He felt something slimy on the wall and moved away from it. He tried to shout for help but found that there was no air. He couldn't breath. Staying as calm as he could, he looked around and saw a faint green light at the end of the corridor. As he walked closer to the light, he found it was easier to breath and soon, he was breathing very fast. He reached a doorway that was slightly ajar. Harry looked inside and what he saw made his stomach drop.

It was the lounge. The lounge he was just in. But, his mum and dad were leaning over a body on the floor and sirius was there with his head in his hands and remus was standing over james. Pulling him back. It suddenly occurred to harry that, that was him on the floor. That was where he was sitting. He looked back down the corridor and shuddered. Where was he?

'MUM! DAD! I'M HERE.' He shouted at the door. He tried touching it and go in but when he did, it faded away. His parents were gone. The lounge had disappeared.

'MUM?' he said confused.

He needed to find a way out of here and quick. They didn't know. They were just there. He started running down the corridor some more and he saw a different doorway. This time, Harry saw his bedroom. It was empty. Until hs dad rushed in and started tearing things apart. He went through the dresser, wardrobe and under his bed. He seemed to have found nothing when he stormed back out of the room.

'DAD! I'M RIGHT HERE!' He shouted and carried on down the corridor.

The next door was the kitchen where harry's body had been brought. He was now lying on the kitchen table with a cushion under his head. His glasses were off and was placed next to him and he could see that he kept moving as if he were having a fit. Harry couldn't see anyone in there except his mum, who was sobbing next to harry and holding his hand.

'Mum-' harry whispered. Nothing. He carried on down the corridor that seemed never to end. Harry felt cold although he was actually sweating. Door after door, a new scene.

Then he saw a light. A white light that made harry blink hard. It was coming from when harry had come from. He saw it moving toward him, getting faster and faster until it was just in front of him, but he couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot. He brought his arms over his face as the light enveloped him 'aaaaahhhhhhh' the light was warm and made harry feel better than he had done in the dark house. But where was he now ? everything was white. He slowly felt his body again. He was lying down. He felt something on top of him. A blanket. He didn't move but slowly opened his eyes. The light faded and harry saw the cobweb infested ceiling; the kitchen. He was back. He shot straight up and screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would have heard him this time. The door flew open seconds later.

Remus!...Remus, he's awake, Harry's awake! ' he heard sirius say behind him as he turned and saw the two men had come into the room. They both looked older and tired. And walked slowly to either side of the table.

'Harry, What day is it ?' Remus said. Looking deep into his eyes as if he was checking them. He picked up harry's glasses and gave them to him. His glasses felt tighter.

'It's the day after my birthday.' He said shakily and confused. 'Where is mum and dad?' he said waiting for them to come in. ' I was in a house… it was dark an-an-and cold. I saw you and mum and dad and me. I was on the floor, and then - and then i saw my bedroom. I couldn't breath and i saw my mum-'

' Harry listen-' Sirius said.

'No you don't understand I was fine, i just couldn't hear or breath. I tried saying something and no one heard me. Im fine, i just need to see mum … and dad!' he said looking around frantically.'where are they?!' he added again, getting agitated.

'Harry,-' Remus choked, holding back tears. 'They are gone. Voldemort has taken them Hostage.'

Harry felt the whole world fall away from him. Remus held his shoulder as Harry sat there numb.

'what ?' He said feeling the hot tears run down his face. 'When did he take them? i wasn't asleep, or whatever that was, for that long?!' He said looking now at Sirius who had not moved as harry had spoken. Sirius looked suddenly sad and he had a scar running down the side of his face. Harry hadn't noticed it because he was too busy watching the door for his parents. He turned at Remus who looked twice as troubled and hurt. He looked back at Sirius waiting for an answer.

'Well that's the complicated bit, Harry…' Sirius said inching forward 'you've been out cold for Three years.'


End file.
